Zadowolony?
by euphoria814
Summary: Dark AU, gdzie Harry nie jest aż takim dobrym chłopcem, a Severus zastanawia się, kiedy doszło do tej zmiany i co jest jej powodem. / non-con
1. Chapter 1

**betowała: Zilidya 3**  
 **ostrzeżenia: lekko mrocznie, +18**

 **dedykowany akken i anyleese**

* * *

Nie pamiętam dokładnie, kiedy do mnie doszło, że Potter oszalał. Może było to już wtedy, gdy zepchnął Albusa Dumbledore'a z Wieży Astronomicznej? Prawdę powiedziawszy nie mam pojęcia, takie rzeczy umykają, kiedy dzieje się tak wiele. Pamiętam jednak dokładnie, że byłem przekonany o jakimś wyższym planie wymyślonym przez dyrektora. Nawet wtedy, gdy śmierciożercy na czele z Czarnym Panem wkroczyli do Hogwartu tuż po śmierci Albusa - osłoniłem Pottera własnym ciałem, oddzielając go od napływających czarodziei w białych maskach. Wiedziałem, że moja rola podwójnego szpiega dobiegła końca. Czułem to już w momencie, gdy zwolennicy Czarnego Pana zajęli szkołę i zmodyfikowali odpowiednio bariery, a uczniowie wyszli z dormitoriów.

I wtedy to usłyszałem. Cholerny chichot tego przeklętego bachora, dobiegający zza moich pleców. To ja byłem jedyną barierą pomiędzy nim a Czarnym Panem, który uśmiechał się równie potwornie i groteskowo co zawsze. Beznosa twarz wykrzywiała się w grymasie zadowolenia.

— Gra skończona — powiedział wtedy Mój Pan, który jednocześnie przestał być moim panem, a cholerny Potter dalej chichotał.  
Czerwone tęczówki przewiercały mnie na wylot, ale lata samokontroli pozwoliły mi zablokować i ten atak na mój umysł.

— To mój szpieg, Tom — odpowiedział pewnie Wybraniec, wymijając mnie.

Byłem pewien, że przed moimi oczami rozegra się ostatnie starcie, ale jakże się myliłem. Potter, jak gdyby nigdy nic, podszedł do Czarnego Pana i na oczach całej szkoły uścisnął jego dłoń.

— Trochę się spóźniłeś — zachichotał, a Nagini wypełzła tuż zza swego pana i położyła się u stóp Złotego Chłopca.

Nie wiem o czym rozmawiali później, bo słyszałem tylko syki wężomowy. Stałem jednak jak sparaliżowany i czekałem na to, co ma nastąpić. Wiedziałem, że nie dane mi będzie umrzeć śmiercią bezbolesną i uświadomił mi to szybko Lucjusz, odbierając różdżkę i rzucając pierwszego _Cruciatusa_. Nim jednak ból uderzył we mnie, Potter poderwał głowę do góry, a jego zielone tęczówki zabłyszczały złowrogo.

— On jest moim szpiegiem — powtórzył.  
Wyciągnął chudą dłoń, w której trzymał własną różdżkę i wysyczał jakieś zaklęcie, po którym Malfoy zwinął się na kamiennej podłodze.

Wewnętrzny Krąg niemal od razu odsunął się ode mnie, wciąż leżącego na środku Wielkiej Sali i nie mogącego się poruszyć po ataku Lucjusza. Zszokowanego tym, co się dzieje, tym co się stało i w końcu tym, co miało dopiero nadejść.

— Mój Panie — wyjęczał Lucjusz, ku memu bezbrzeżnemu zdumieniu, a Potter opuścił dłoń.

— Jest moim szpiegiem i pozostanie pod moją pieczą — powiedział spokojnie.  
Czułem, że opieka Pottera może mi się wcale nie spodobać.

ooo

Kilka godzin później w moich własnych, hogwarckich komnatach przechadzał się Harry Potter i od czasu do czasu mruczał coś do siebie pod nosem. Nie wiem, dlaczego nie rozróżniałem słów, ani dlaczego ot tak wpuściłem go do swojego najintymniejszego azylu, który przez tyle lat dawał mi wytchnienie od zawieruchy wojny. Nie była to wdzięczność za uratowanie życia, bynajmniej. Potter nie użył słowa **dług**. Nie wspomniał nic o tym, co się stało ani o tym, co zamierzał. Wydawał się niezwykle zadowolony z tego, co się stało, a ja odniosłem wrażenie, że planował to od dawna.

Nie czułem strachu, co wydaje mi się teraz dziwne. Potter, po tym jak Malfoy senior w końcu doszedł do siebie, ustalił kilka zasad, które zostały przyjęte przez Wewnętrzny Krąg za aprobatą Czarnego Pana, wciąż niezwykle zadowolonego z poczynań Wybrańca. Ten tytuł zresztą zaczął mieć podwójne znaczenie.

— Czyim Wybrańcem jesteś? — spytałem, nie mogąc się powstrzymać.  
Sam balansowałem na granicy Jasnej i Ciemnej Strony obu wojen.

Potter zatrzymał się i popatrzył na mnie zaskoczony, ale emocja szybko zamieniła się w rozbawienie. Czyste i nieskrywane. Promieniująca pewność siebie nie pasowała do szesnastolatka, którym był, ale promieniowała z jego ciała już od momentu, gdy zszedł z Wieży z zadowoloną z siebie miną.

— Rozbieraj się — powiedział po prostu tonem, którego nie potrafiłem zinterpretować.

Nie był to rozkaz, ale nie miałem też wyboru. Czułem to każdą komórką ciała, obserwując jak Potter siada w moim ulubionym fotelu i wyciąga nogi. Zawahałem się, a chłopak uśmiechnął się krzywo i machnął różdżką.

Sam nie wiem czego oczekiwałem. Bólu? Jeśli tak - nie nadszedł. W zamian jednak z mojej długiej czarnej szaty odleciały pierwsze guziki, a sama siła zaklęcia odepchnęła mnie pod ścianę.

— Co ty sobie wyobrażasz, Potter? — warknąłem, odzyskując równowagę.

Złość napłynęła bardzo szybko, rozniecając w mojej krwi ogień. Jednak chłopak nie drgnął nawet. Wciąż patrzył na mnie lekko kpiąco. Ten uśmiech drażnił mnie, bo nieprzyjemnie przypominał mi własny grymas, który eksponowałem na twarzy.

— Rozbieraj się — powtórzył tym razem lekko rozbawiony.

— Jeśli wyobra...

Nie dane mi było dokończyć. Kolejne machnięcie różdżką posłało mnie na ścianę, a guziki posypały się po podłodze. Pulsujący ból w plecach uświadomił mi, że jutro będę miał problemy z trzymaniem się prosto. Jeśli jakieś **jutro** nadejdzie. A co do tego zaczynałem mieć poważne wątpliwości.

— Wolę umrzeć w tradycyjnych szatach — powiedziałem z całym spokojem na jaki było mnie stać.

Potter był ode mnie dwadzieścia lat młodszy, paręnaście centymetrów niższy i dużo słabszy, ale posiadał jeden atut, który przeważał szalę. Miał różdżkę. Moja została w Wielkiej Sali, w dłoniach Lucjusza Malfoya, który dostał oficjalny zakaz zbliżania się do mnie na mniej niż dziesięć kroków.

— Nie umrzesz, nie pozwolę na to — obiecał, a ja miałem ochotę się roześmiać.

Było to boleśnie szczere, ale powiedziane tym obojętnym głosem mogło przyprawić o dreszcz. Bynajmniej nie czułem wdzięczności. Bynajmniej nie miałem dreszczy i bynajmniej nie zamierzałem spełniać życzeń tego bachora.

— A teraz... — zawiesił głos — ...rozbierz się.

Jego ton nie zmienił się, a mnie pozostała tylko biała koszula i spodnie. Gdybym miał różdżkę, dokończyłbym to, co zamierzał zrobić Czarny Pan lata temu, ale skuteczniej. Gdybym miał różdżkę, z Pottera zostałaby mokra plama. Gdybym miał różdżkę, być może udałoby mi się wydostać z Hogwartu.

Potter znów coś wysyczał, ale przynajmniej tym razem nie uderzyłem w ścianę. Koszula została prawie ze mnie zerwana, co dowodziło, że stracił cierpliwość. Chciałem wydobyć z niego cokolwiek, prócz strzępów informacji. Doskonale pamiętałem, jak jeszcze dwa dni temu grałem na jego emocjach, prowokując go i upokarzając. Jak czułem zapach jego strachu oraz niepewności i choć teraz Potter nie przypominał tego chłopaka, który unikał mojego wzroku - byłem pewien, że gdzieś w środku wciąż go ukrywał. Wystarczyło go sprowokować.

— I co zamierzasz, gdy już będę bez ubrań? — spytałem z kpiącym uśmieszkiem, czując, że odzyskuję kontrolę nad sytuacją.

Potter spiął się niemal niezauważalnie. Zacisnął mocniej dłoń na różdżce i wstał. Przez chwilę wydawało mi się, że coś zabłysnęło w jego zielonych oczach, ale jeśli tak było - szybko odeszło. W zamian Potter posłał mi półuśmiech i ponownie zasyczał coś. Światło w moich komnatach lekko przygasło, co mogło od biedy tworzyć romantyczną atmosferę. Gdyby nie wzrok Pottera, pewnie bym się roześmiał. Gdyby nie to, że ciekawie mnie obserwował i nie spuszczał z oka, czekając.

— Rozbierz się. To ostatni raz, gdy proszę — powiedział bez emocji.  
Lekka chropowatość pojawiła się w jego głosie, a ton stał się twardszy.

Bezwiednie sięgnąłem do guzików koszuli, zahipnotyzowany jego wzrokiem, ale szybko opanowałem się i opuściłem obie dłonie wzdłuż ciała, bojąc się, że spełnię jego... Prośbę? Rozkaz? Wciąż nie byłem pewny tego, co Potter zamierza.

Tymczasem on wstał i sięgnął do guzików własnej szaty. Nie spuszczając ze mnie wzroku, odpiął pierwsze, odkrywając jasną skórę szyi. Nie wiem czego oczekiwał, tym bardziej, że przestał się odzywać, a różdżka upadła u jego stóp. To było nieostrożnością z jego strony. Była jedyną jego przewagą nade mną, a teraz ot tak się jej pozbył. Nie wiem, dlaczego tego nie wykorzystałem. Gdy patrzę na to z perspektywy czasu, chyba już wtedy dostrzegałem pierwsze oznaki szaleństwa.

 _Rozbierz się_ \- usłyszałem w moim umyśle. Jeszcze nie całkiem męski, ale już nie dziecięcy głos. Potter dorósł, a patrząc na jego milczący striptiz nie zyskiwałem wcale przewagi.

Zagryzłem zbyt wąskie wargi, które przeklinałem przez wszystkie lata mojego życia, czując krew w ustach. Musiałem zranić się, gdy próbowałem nie krzyczeć pod wpływem _Crucio_ Lucjusza. Wiele mogłem powiedzieć o jego zdolności do rzucania klątw, ale Niewybaczalne wychodził mu pierwszorzędnie.

Potter właśnie zdejmował koszulę. Trochę na niego za dużą, z podwiniętymi rękawami. Jego ciało było chude, nie - wychudzone. Zastanawiałem się przez chwilę, czy to efekt głodzenia, ale szybko odesłałem tę myśl daleko od siebie, gdy zauważyłem niewielką skazę na jego lewym bicepsie. Nie był to Mroczny Znak. A przynajmniej jeszcze nie. Niewiele osób wiedziało, że nie każdy mógł zostać naznaczony. Tylko ci, którzy już praktykowali Czarną Magię i zostali przez nią skażeni, byli w stanie związać się w ten sposób z najbardziej mrocznym z czarodziejów.

Potter musiał mieć kontakt nie tylko z Działem Ksiąg Zakazanych. Bałem się spytać, co czytał. Doskonale pamiętałem tę samą przemianę mojego ciała. Kości, które powoli przebijały się przez bezbarwną skórę. Czarna magia ma w sobie coś takiego, co pożera cię od wewnątrz i zanim sam się zorientujesz - jest już za późno.

Musiałem na chwilę zacząć myśleć o czymś innym, niż własne życiowe błędy i Potter, który je również popełnił.

— Więc Złoty Chłopiec jest homoseksualistą? — spytałem, przerywając ciszę.

Moje słowa zadźwięczały w niej niezdrowo. Wyjątkowo nieproszone. Niechciane. Niepożądane.

Potter wyprostował się, gdy już ściągnął buty i skarpetki. Jego ubrania leżały porozrzucane po całym dywanie. Bez ładu i składu. Sięgnął do zamka spodni, ale nie odezwał się.

Czułem się dziwnie nieswojo. Wciąż ubrany nie miałem przewagi, którą zazwyczaj posiadało się w takich momentach. Moje dłonie, opuszczone wzdłuż ciała, zaczęły się pocić.

Potter podniósł różdżkę, a ja go nie powstrzymałem. Chwilę później leżałem półnago na kanapie i patrzyłem na to, jak podchodzi powoli. Krok za krokiem był coraz bliżej i wpatrywał się pewnie wprost w moje oczy, jakby chciał dotrzeć do mojego umysłu. Na wszelki wypadek zamknąłem go jednak, powtarzając w kółko mantrę, której nauczyłem się lata temu.

Pochylił się tak blisko mnie, że prawie stykaliśmy się nosami. Wyciągnął dłoń, pocierając opuszkami palców moją twarz. Badając jej zarys od zmarszczek na czole poprzez szczękę, aż w końcu dotarł do ust. Nieskrywane zainteresowanie przebiło się przez obojętność, gdy palec wskazujący przesunął się niżej, na szyję, a potem klatkę piersiową, by trącić sutek, który mimo wszystko lekko stwardniał.

Potter uśmiechnął się, trącając go ponownie i jeszcze raz.

— Czyżby nasz mistrz eliksirów był homoseksualistą? — sparafrazował moje pytanie, ale nim zdążyłem cokolwiek odpowiedzieć, rzekł: — Tom mi pokazał — dodał, co wyjaśniło bardzo wiele.

Co prawda, w tej chwili byłem bardziej zaabsorbowany fascynacją, malującą się na twarzy Złotego Chłopca, niż wyciąganiem z niego informacji, ale została ona zarejestrowana w moim umyśle.

Tymczasem Potter wyśledził palcem ścieżkę czarnych kręconych włosów i sięgnął do mojego rozporka. Szybko uporał się z zamkiem, a potem pociągnął moje biodra niecierpliwie do góry.

Powinienem wytatuować sobie na czole słowa **Nie wiem** , bo nie mam pojęcia dlaczego uniosłem się, nie pomagając, ale też nie utrudniając mu zdjęcia moich spodni. Wylądowały po chwili na podłodze, wśród ubrań Pottera, a chłopak objął dłonią mojego półtwardego członka. Chwilę niezręcznie badał jego fakturę, aż w końcu owinął wokół niego dłoń, a przyjemne ciepło sprawiło, że wyprężyłem się w jego kierunku. Wypchnąłem biodra, a Potter przesunął rękę, która bardzo powoli zaczęła poruszać się w górę i w dół. Dotyk był zbyt subtelny i leniwy, by rozbudzić mnie do końca, ale na tyle drażniący, bym o nim nie zapomniał. Przez chwilę chłopak bawił się moim penisem, aż w końcu stracił nim zainteresowanie i jego dłoń podążyła niżej, do pokrytych gęstymi włosami jąder. Objął je obiema dłońmi, jakby chciał je zważyć i najwyraźniej usatysfakcjonowany - zabrał ręce i po raz pierwszy popatrzył mi prosto w oczy, odkąd moje spodnie zniknęły.

Jego wzrok znów mnie hipnotyzował, przyszpilając do kanapy, unieruchamiając.

Potter sięgnął do własnych spodni, zdejmując je wraz z bokserkami. Średniej wielkości członek stał dumnie, wyrastając z ciemnych włosów. Był grubszy niż mój, ale krótszy, więc nie mogłem go porównać w taki sposób. Ciężkie jądra zwisały tuż pod erekcją pokryte przez te same kręcone włoski.

Pochylił się ponownie nade mną i nim zdążyłem zareagować - połączył nasze usta. Pocałunek był krótki i szorstki. Brakowało w nim uczucia, a jednocześnie było go tam za wiele. Zbyt wiele czegoś, co zinterpretowałem jako desperacja i ciekawość, za mało delikatności i subtelności. Potter prawie wgryzł się w moje wargi i z podobną agresją włamał się przez nie językiem, który zażądał reakcji z mojej strony, wpełzając do moich ust. Chwilę zaznajamiał się z moim smakiem, ciekawie zwiedzając, by wycofać się.

Potter oddychał ciężej, gdy opadł na moje ciało. Jego skóra była pokryta potem, który perlił się też na czole i sławetnej bliźnie, która czyniła go wyjątkowym. Osunął się w dół po mojej klatce piersiowej i skupił na sutku, który stwardniał, gdy tylko dotknął go językiem. Miałem wrażenie, że zlizuje własny pot z mojej skóry, ale nie potrafiłem tego przerwać. Jego prawa ręka powędrowała do Mrocznego Znaku, czerniącego się na moim zbyt bladym przedramieniu. Magia zapulsowała pomiędzy nami i powoli zacząłem tracić zmysły. Wszystko, co działo się od tej chwili mogłem opisać jedynie jako ferię barw i wyładowania na mojej skórze. Usta Pottera były jak on sam - niecierpliwe, traciły szybko zainteresowanie i jednocześnie wszędzie było ich pełno. Całował po kolei wszystko, co przyszło mu do głowy, więc, gdy po chwili powrócił do moich ust - mogłem poczuć smak samego siebie. Jego dłoń opuściła Mroczny Znak, dając mi chwilę na zastanowienie, ale było już za późno.

Klęczał nad moimi rozłożonymi nogami, przytrzymując je blisko mojej klatki piersiowej, a jego twardy penis przeciskał się przez moje wejście. Jeszcze jedno pchnięcie i lekkie pieczenie uświadomiło mi, że jest we mnie. Jego jęk był już dla mnie tylko zapewnieniem, że zostanie tam tak długo jak budująca się w jego podbrzuszu przyjemność na to pozwoli. Poruszał się nieskoordynowanie, jakby pragnął więcej i bardziej, jęcząc i wzdychając na przemian. Nie mógł złapać odpowiedniego rytmu, który by go satysfakcjonował, ale też nie miał na tyle cierpliwości, by spróbować to zrobić. By zatrzymać się i zacząć od nowa.

Próbowałem zignorować szczypanie i lekki ból, a nawet odgłosy, które wydawał, ale nie byłem w stanie. Pilnowałem tylko, by nie dotknął więcej mojego Znaku, bojąc się, że wciągnie mnie we własne szaleństwo.

Kilka minut później doszedł, wbijając się we mnie wyjątkowo mocno, ale nie całując. Pochylał się tylko tuż nad moimi ustami, napierając całym swoim wątłym ciałem i wyszeptał.

— Nie musisz nazywać mnie swoim Panem. — Z trudem złapał oddech. — Zadowolony?

Nie wiem, czy byłem zadowolony, miałem jednak pewność, że Potter na pewno.


	2. Chapter 2

**betowała wspaniała okularnicaM**  
 **:*:*:***

* * *

Związek Pottera i Czarnego Pana musiał być głębszy. Przez kolejne tygodnie zauważyłem jak bardzo myliliśmy się w stosunku do dzieciaka, uważając go za Gryfona pełnym sercem. Nie dostrzegałem w nim nic, co dowodziłoby, że kiedykolwiek miał jakiś kodeks moralny.  
Szkoła pozostała zamknięta. Tom i Harry – jak obaj się nazywali nawzajem, ogłosili się spadkobiercami Slytherina i świętowali powrót wygnanego na łono zamku. Magia starożytnej budowli zresztą próbowała początkowo z nimi walczyć, ale poddała się jak wszystko i wszyscy.

Nie wiem jak długo Potter był pod wpływem umysłu Czarnego Pana, ale chwilami wydawało mi się, że został tam na zawsze uwięziony. Innym razem zaczynałem sądzić, że już jako jedenastolatek przybył do Hogwartu skalany czarną magią i ukrywał tylko swoje prawdziwe oblicze przed całym światem. Czarny Pan zresztą wyuczył go dobrze. Potter w ciągu sekund potrafił zresztą przybrać dawną maskę posłusznego uczniaka, by zrzucić ją niezwłocznie z uśmiechem, który nie sięgał jego oczu.

To one były zresztą najgorsze. Błyszczały nieustannie, jakby Potter karmił się czymś, co unosiło się w powietrzu. Jakby chłonął atmosferę strachu, którą sami zaprowadzili.  
Nawet Wewnętrzny Krąg trzymał się od niego z dala i powoli inni Śmierciożercy zaczynali zauważać, że mają dwóch Panów. Nie potrafili jednak stwierdzić, który z nich był ważniejszy i to powoli zaczynało mnie bawić.

Potter nie rozmawiał ze mną. A przynajmniej nie robił tego świadomie. Nie zdradzał swoich planów czy powodów, dla których zdradził. Lubiłem myśleć, że jednak to wszystko od samego początku nie było na darmo. Że tak potężny czarodziej jak Dumbledore nie mylił się już w dniu, w którym zdradził mi jak ważny jest chłopiec.

Lubiłem łudzić się, że Potter zmienił się pod wpływem myśli Czarnego Pana, wizji, które ten przysyłał mu przez całe miesiące. Może nawet lata.

Nie wiedziałem czy dostanę kiedykolwiek jednoznaczną odpowiedź, ale przynajmniej nie byłem tym, który czuł się najbardziej oszukany.

Egzekucja Granger i Weasleya odbyła się niedługo potem, gdy uczniowie zostali wyłapani. Spora ilość dzieciaków zginęła w Zakazanym Lesie nieprzygotowana na niebezpieczeństwa, które tam na nich czyhały. Możliwe, że Granger koniec końców żałowała, że byli lepiej obyci z mieszkańcami obrzeży Hogwartu.

Możliwe, że to wtedy straciłem ostatki nadziei, że to jakiś żart lub chory gryfoński plan na pozbycie się Czarnego Pana. Granger została spalona na oczach Weasleya, który krzyczał chyba jeszcze głośniej niż ona. W całym tym szaleństwie też miałem ochotę wrzeszczeć. Ostatnie resztki człowieczeństwa Pottera zawisły zaraz obok stosu, a Weasley dusił się zapachem smażonego mięsa swojej miłości.

Potter stwierdził, że był w tym pewien poetyzm, ale nie dostrzegłem go. Podobnie chyba jak Draco Malfoy, który z trudem powstrzymywał mdłości. Lucjusz stał zaraz obok i nie odzywał się, ale widziałem w jego oczach przerażenie, którego nie spodziewałem się ujrzeć.

Konflikt pomiędzy Draco a Potterem był głośny. Możliwe, że Malfoy wyobrażał sobie w tamtej chwili, co spotka jego syna, skoro przyjaciół drogi Harry potraktował w ten sposób.  
Nie wiedziałem za bardzo jak nazwać stan, w którym sam się znajdowałem. Możliwe, że marazm tylko chronił mnie przed tym, aby nie popaść w obłęd. Byłem niemym świadkiem każdej ze śmierci byłych kompanów Pottera i widziałem jak wpatrywali się we mnie z nadzieją, że zmienię ich los. Może gdybym miał różdżkę potrafiłby skrócić ich męki. Byłem ich profesorem przez lata. Potter dawał mi pewność, że dożyję ostatnich moich dni w Hogwarcie i nie pozwoli mnie skrzywdzić. Sam zresztą nigdy nie zastosował na mnie bezpośredniej agresji.

Jego moc nad Mrocznymi Znakami była ogromna. Potrafił nie tylko uniemożliwić jakikolwiek ruch swojej ofierze, ale również sterować jej emocjami, co tylko wpędzało mnie w większe obrzydzenie samym sobą.

Dochodziłem. Dochodziłem, gdy zabawiał się ze mną. I chyba wmawiał sobie, że jeśli obaj mamy orgazm, nie jest to gwałtem. Możliwe, że przeżyłbym fizyczną agresję lepiej niż napaść na moją świadomość. Na mój umysł, który do tej pory był niezdobytą fortecą nawet dla Czarnego Pana.

Potter nie zamieszkał w moich komnatach jak obawiałem się początkowo. Wybrał pokoje Dumbledore'a nazywając je swoją zdobyczą i nieraz przypominał Czarnemu Panu kto tak naprawdę zabił Dyrektora. Upiornym było jak obaj przekomarzali się w wężomowie. Nikt nigdy nie wiedział o czym rozmawiali, ale uśmiechy na obu twarzach pozwalały stwierdzić, że musiały być to swego rodzaju wewnętrzne żarty.

Wewnętrzny Krąg zawsze drżał na samą myśl i nie potrafiłem nie cieszyć się z tego. Potter nie znosił ich. Wszystkich na raz i każdego z osobna. Nigdy żadnego nie zabił, ale czuć było, że szuka tylko jakiejś specjalnej okazji. Lucjusz Malfoy niejednokrotnie oberwał Crucio za swoje zachowanie i nikt tak naprawdę nie rozumiał motywów Pottera. Ze wszystkich bowiem jego ulubienicą zdawała się być Bellatrix Lestrange. Może dlatego, że trawiło ich podobne szaleństwo i kobieta jako jedyna nie zachowywała się ostrożniej w towarzystwie Pottera.  
Chłopak wysyczał coś do Nagini w miesiąc później i Lestrange została pożarta przez węża bez żadnego powodu.

Nikt tego nie skomentował, a Potter nie poczekał nawet ,aż kobieta przestanie krzyczeć. Jej różdżkę po prostu przełamał w dłoniach i rzucił resztki w stronę kominka, który powoli się dopalał.

— Potrzeba nam więcej opału – stwierdził w chwilę potem chłopak, a Narcyza była pierwszą, która zaproponowała, że się tym zajmie.

Z nieznanych powodów skrzaty opuściły Hogwart w chwili, gdy magia zamku poddała się nowym Panom. Możliwe, że to była jedna z dróg ewakuacyjnych dla stworzeń służebnych, które zostawił Dumbledore. Jak ratować mieli się oni i uczniowie, nikt nie wiedział.

ooo

Minął prawie rok, zanim zrozumiałem do czego tak naprawdę dążył Potter. Rok, przez który jak się zorientowałem, nie wypowiedziałem żadnego słowa. Początkowo nawet sądziłem, że to rodzaj klątwy, może kary, którą zastosował na mnie Potter, ale jednak myliłem się.  
Siedzieliśmy przy kolacji jak zawsze. Voldemort z jednej strony długiego stołu, a Potter po drugiej. Ja u jego prawego boku jako kpina sama w sobie. Każdy i tak wiedział jaką pełniłem w tej chwili rolę, ale nikt nie odważył się powiedzieć tego na głos.

Potter syczał coś jak zawsze i nikt nie był tak naprawdę pewien czy jest to skierowane do Nagini czy Czarnego Pana. Możliwe, że do obojga. Czarny Pan zresztą uwielbiał włączać ją do rozmowy. Potrafili wydawać z siebie te dźwięki godzinami, nie zwracając uwagi na pozostałych, którzy tak naprawdę nie mieli pojęcia czy wolno ruszyć im się od stołu. Wszyscy zresztą mieli w pamięci co stało się z żoną Rosiera, więc woleli mdleć na krzesłach niż stać się następną ofiarą szaleńców.

Tym razem było jednak inaczej. Potter uśmiechał się tym swoim chłodnym grymasem, który był tylko parodią ciepłego uśmiechu, który kiedyś nosił na twarzy. Dzieciak wstał bez ostrzeżenia i podszedł do Draco Malfoya, który nagle zbladł tak mocno, że stał się prawie przezroczysty. Możliwe, że chciał być niewidzialnym, ale Potter dostrzegał każdego z nich, gdy chciał. A chyba dzisiaj właśnie tak było, bo trzymał dłoń na ramieniu Draco, sycząc sobie spokojnie z Lordem, ale jego wzrok wędrował od Narcyzy do Lucjusza, jakby chciał sprawdzić, które z nich spróbuje coś zrobić jako pierwsze.

Nikt jednak nie drgnął nawet i Potter prychnął, nagle przechodząc na ludzki język.

— Jestem tutaj z wami tylko dlatego, że moja matka poświęciła za mnie życie – odparł nagle chłopak. – Czy to nie wy kpiliście ze mnie jako sieroty? – spytał całkiem retorycznie, chociaż z Potterem nigdy nie mogło być nic pewnego.

Narcyza zacisnęła tylko mocniej usta i chyba zamierzała wstać, ale Potter roześmiał się wdzięcznie.

— Nie, ty nigdy nie powiedziałaś mi złego słowa – ciągnął dalej chłopak. – Prawda, Tom? – spytał Voldemorta, który ciekawie przyglądał się całej scenie. – Jesteś matką. Rozumiesz to. I nie chcesz, żeby twoje dziecko było sierotą. Nie chcesz też, żeby było martwe – dodał odrobinę ostrzej Potter.

Byłem prawie pewien, że czas Draco nadszedł. I tak cudem udało się Malfoyowi przeżyć tak długo. Możliwe, że Lucjusz już w myślach poświęcił syna, bo nie patrzył już na jedynaka, ale jedynie na swoje drżące dłonie.

— Dlatego Draco, posprzątasz – powiedział całkiem bez sensu Potter.

Przez chwilę sądziłem, że młody Malfoy został odesłany do kuchni, ale Potter wysyczał coś do węża i Nagini z zastraszającą prędkością znalazła się na stole, a potem rzuciła się do przodu, odgryzając głowę Voldemorta.

Przez lata obserwowałem jak magia walczy, ale ten spektakl był dla mnie nowy. Coś błysnęło, możliwie, że jęknęło jak metal, którego wytrzymałość została nadwyrężona. Nagini zwinęła się w kłębek i tak pozostała, ewidentnie martwa, gdy tymczasem resztki tego, co zostało z Czarnego Pana, upadły na kamienną podłogę.

Część członków Wewnętrznego Kręgu podniosła się i Potter uśmiechnął się krzywo, gdy ktoś wyciągnął w jego stronę różdżkę. Rosier został rozbrojony brawurowym pokazem magii bezróżdżkowej, a Potter nawet nie drgnął.

— Myślicie, że kto jest waszym nowym Panem? – spytał chłopak ciekawie, spoglądając na nich ciekawie.

Na jego ustach błądził krzywy uśmieszek.

— Wasz dotychczasowy Pan był idiotą – poinformował ich dzieciak. – Zdradził mi skąd jego nieśmiertelność. Mnie – zakpił. – Swojemu największemu wrogowi – zaśmiał się i poczułem, że moje wnętrzności się skręcają. – Obiecałem wam, że go zabiję. Tom już nie jest zagrożeniem. Radujcie się – powiedział tonem tak lodowatym, że poczułem, iż zimno przenika mnie na wskroś.

Rosier próbował usiąść, ale ta sama siła, która odebrała mu różdżkę, podrzuciła go do góry.

— Jak myślicie, kto jest waszym nowym Panem? – powtórzył pytanie Potter.

— Ty, Panie – jęknął Rosier.

Z ust mężczyzny zaczęła spływać strużka krwi, a jego oczy nagle się wybałuszyły. Gdybym nie widział tego wcześniej, założyłbym, że jedzenie było zatrute. Niektóre trucizny działały właśnie w ten sposób, ale przecież nie Potter przyrządzał potrawy. Poza tym wyczułbym, gdyby cokolwiek było nie tak.

Rosier jednak był ściskany ze wszystkich stron przez ogromne ciśnienie i sądząc po pełnej skupienia minie Pottera, to on panował nad tą siłą. Nie obserwował też cierpiącego, umierającego na naszych oczach mężczyzny, ale twarze zebranych. Możliwe, że szukając kolejnej ofiary.

Dłoń Pottera gładziła wciąż ramię Draco i Narcyza obserwowała bardziej ten ruch niż wypluwającego właśnie krew Rosiera. O ile się nie myliłem, już niedługo mieliśmy zobaczyć resztki niestrawionych potraw, które miały zostać wyciśnięte z żołądka ofiary jak wyciska się czasami pestki z wiśni.

— Posprzątasz, Draco – przypomniał Malfoyowi Potter i wrócił na swoje miejsce, z którego machnął dłonią tak, jak się odgania natrętną muchę.

Ciało Rosiera upadło na kamienną posadzkę z głuchym dźwiękiem uświadamiając wszystkim zebranym, że w mężczyźnie nie było już życia.

— Dlaczego? – zapytałem głosem tak zachrypniętym, że z trudem powstrzymałem odruch odkaszlnięcia czymś, co zebrało mi się w gardle.

Potter spojrzał na mnie i uśmiechnął się kpiąco.

Nie wiedziałem nawet o co tak naprawdę chciałem zapytać. O to dlaczego po roku nagle zabił Voldemorta? Dlaczego stał się tak bezdusznym draniem? Dlaczego zabił tych wszystkich ludzi?

W tej chwili żałowałem nawet Rosiera, o którym wiedziałem tak wiele okropnych rzeczy, że pocałunek Dementora czekał go tylko za jedno ze wspomnień. Patrząc jednak na strach wszystkich siedzących przy stole nie potrafiłem odpuścić im ich win, bo jeśli istniało piekło, właśnie znajdowali się na jednym z najniższych pięter.

Potter upewniał się każdego dnia, by o tym pamiętali.

Czym oni zawinili, wiedziałem. Wiedziałem nawet dlaczego dla mnie Potter miał własny poziom udręki, chociaż nigdy jakoś nie przypuszczałbym, że Złoty Chłopiec Dumbledore'a kiedykolwiek zapragnie mnie jako swojej kurwy. Może wiedział, że robiłem w życiu już tak wiele, że tylko to mnie złamie? Może zdawał sobie sprawę, że nie mam bliskich i nawet moje własne życie nie jest mi drogie.

Potter nie odpowiedział mi, ale wbił wzrok w puste miejsce na drugim końcu stołu z pewną satysfakcją, która wcale mnie nie zdziwiła.

— Nagini była horkruksem Toma – wyjaśnił chłopak tymczasem. – Ja też nim jestem. Wiecie, co dzieje się, gdy horkruks próbuje pozbyć się tego, kogo cząstka w nim jest? – spytał retorycznie.

Żadne z nas nie musiało odpowiadać. Nagini leżała martwa, a spektakl z walki magii samej ze sobą był nie do przegapienia. Zrozumiałem też, że cała moc Czarnego Pana znajdowała się w tej chwili w Potterze. Przyciągnięta tam rozpoznaniem sygnatury mocy, tak podobnej. Voldemort nie mógł się jednak odrodzić, bo Potter wciąż żył. I chyba zamierzał utrzymywać się w dobrym zdrowiu jeszcze przez lata.

— Nikt nie zabija moich rodziców bez konsekwencji – dodał jeszcze Potter.

I to też nie było coś, co dało nam jakiekolwiek wyjaśnienie. Przede wszystkim dlatego, że rodziło tylko więcej pytań. Potter przez rok przynajmniej udawał kompana Czarnego Pana. Na pewno dłużej sądząc po zażyłości jaka była między nimi już w dniu, gdy Śmierciożercy weszli do Hogwartu. Jak udało mu się ukryć prawdziwe zamiary, skoro nie potrafił nawet zamknąć swojego umysłu? Pozostaje to dla mnie tajemnicą.

Lucjusz tylko zerknął na mnie, może z nadzieją, że wiem, co teraz powinniśmy zrobić. Prócz Draco to ja Pottera znałem najlepiej. Codziennie stykaliśmy się na szkolnych korytarzach czy salach lekcyjnych, ale w tej chwili wiedziałem tyle samo co oni.

Musieliśmy płynąć z prądem. Uważać na jego zmieniające się jak w kalejdoskopie humory i dostosowywać się do sytuacji, o ile to było możliwe.

Posiłek dobiegł końca i Draco na drżących nogach podszedł do pozbawionego głowy ciała Voldemorta. Trudno było go nazywać teraz Lordem, gdy szata trupa zbryzgana była krwią.  
Potter nie powiedział kompletnie nic, ale uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją, wstając. Milczał przez całą drogę do lochów, a także, gdy rozbierał mnie z szat, które jako jedyne chroniły mnie przed otaczającym światem. Zresztą bez różdżki i tak czułem się tak, jakbym był nagi.

Potter nigdy nie całował mnie. Nie w usta. Czasami lubił bawić się moim ciałem. Sprawdzać na jak wiele mu pozwolę zanim będzie musiał użyć mocy wypływającej z Mrocznego Znaku do wymuszenia na mnie uległości.

Nie zawodziłem go nigdy. Zawsze moje granice były dość płynne, ale ich obecność pozostawała niekwestionowana. Szczególnie, gdy chodziło o moje ciało.

Nigdy nie ranił mnie i dzisiaj też nie miał takiego zamiaru. Przyssał się do bladej skóry na moim obojczyku, aby odnowić ślad, który zostawiał za każdym razem. W zasadzie czekałem tylko na dzień, gdy zrobiłby coś permanentnego. Może w bardziej widocznym miejscu. A może po prostu oznaczyłby mnie właśnie tu nad obojczykiem i rozkazał nie nosić koszul, aby znak był doskonale widoczny dla oczu innych.

Kiedy skończył we mnie tak głęboko wbity, że sądziłem, iż zostaniemy tak na zawsze, uśmiechnął się tuż przy moich ustach. Gładził moje włosy, jakbyśmy faktycznie byli kochankami, a to co działo się w zaciszu moich komnat było romantyczne.

— Miałeś rację, że jestem dokładnie takim draniem jak mój ojciec – powiedział nagle Potter, dając mi odpowiedź na każde z pytań, które zadawałem sobie od roku.

Kto cię takim stworzył?

Kiedy to się stało?

Dlaczego?

— Zadowolony? – spytał jeszcze Potter.


End file.
